Mission: Revenge
by stupefied in love
Summary: Bella and Edward are bored, so they decide to play a trick on the waitress and hostess at the restaurant in Port Angeles from Twilight.


**A/N: Ok, this story isn't that good, but I wanted to post a one-shot before I posted my first real story. This is just a cute, funny filler kind of thing. It takes place the summer between Twilight and New Moon. Hope you like it! **

Bella's POV:

I rolled onto my side, and propped myself up on my elbow. Edward was lying there with his eyes closed, with a slight smile on his face. The setting sun's rays made his skin shimmer. The light wasn't bright enough to make him sparkle, and soon, he would look just like everyone else.

"Edward" I whispered, not wanting to disturb him.

He flipped towards me so fast that my eyes could barely follow his action.

"Yes?" he whispered back, while playing with a lock of my hair.

His touch made it hard for me to concentrate. "Um…I was wondering…maybe we could go somewhere tonight?" I asked uncertainly.

"Where do you want to go?" He murmured. "I don't know, let's go see a movie or something." I replied. A sudden light appeared in his eyes. "You wouldn't mind going out to dinner, would you?" He questioned.

"No," I said, "But why would we do that? You wouldn't be able to eat."

"Well, that's true, but I wasn't exactly thinking of eating." He said mysteriously.

I sighed. "Alright" I'd learned that when Edward got an idea, it was best to just go along with it.

!*%!$)^#)^*)$%*!)*%))^#)*^)%*)*$)*!#)%&^(&#%$)*!#)*%)$)^&)*)#$%

Edward's POV:

I was so excited. It was going to be hilarious. I had never forgotten the annoying hostess and waitress at the first restaurant Bella and I went to together. I remembered the hostess' inexplicable thoughts.

*_Flashback_

_Maybe she's his cousin. She couldn't be his sister, they don't look anything alike. _

_But family, definitely. _He_ can't be with _her_._

*_End Flashback_

Back then, I was afraid to even touch Bella. But after dating for a few months, I had plenty of control to carry out my plan. Maybe I would even enjoy it.

BPOV:

"Come on, Edward" I pleaded, in the half whiny, half flirtacious voice I knew he couldn't resist. "Please tell me what's going on!"

"Fine" he conceded. As he let me in on his plan, my eyes got wider and wider until he finally turned to me and seemed alarmed at my expression. "What's wrong Bella," he asked. "Are you okay? Do you not want to do it?" **(A/N: No, he does ****not**** mean sex.)**

"Are you kidding?" I gasped. "That's the best idea ever. You're a genius!" He smiled, pleased and flattered that I liked his plan. "Ok, we're almost there," he said. "Alice said that they would both be on duty today, so let's talk details." I emerged myself in our planning, practically bouncing up and down from excitement. Finally, we arrived at the restaurant. Since we were in public, Edward couldn't move faster than human speed, but I waited for him to get my door for me. It made me want to roll my eyes, but it made him happy, so I dealt with it. He gave me his crooked smile, the one that made my heart leap, offered me his arm, and I got out with a little giggle. "Let's do this."

EPOV:

It was just after sunset, around the same time as the eventful night in Port Angeles months before. Actually, it was Wednesday, so it was the same day as well as time. We walked into the restaurant that brought back so many memories.

"A table for two?" I asked, purposely repeating the exact same phrase as I had on our first trip to the restaurant. The hostess' head shot up, her eyes locked on my face.

_Oh my god. Oh. My. God. He's back._

Well, we knew that she recognized me. Phase 1, complete. I gave Bella a quick wink. The only problem was, the hostess was so caught up with me that she didn't see Bella. I cleared my throat, and she started. "Um, sure, I'll show you to your table." Her eyes flickered to Bella.

_Definitely a family member. Even if they had been dating the first time, she can't __still__ be going out with him. Which means there's hope for me!_

What was with that woman? She thought she was so attractive, but failed to see the perfection of Bella's delicate features, soft laugh, curving body… Focus Edward. Focus on the task at hand. Deep breaths.

We followed her to a table, which was in the middle of the restaurant. I gave her a questioning look, and she sighed and led us to a more private booth. It was the curved kind, perfect for our plan. I smirked at Bella. I leaned in and whispered, "I didn't even have to pay her this time!" Bella giggled. A piece of her hair was stuck in her lip-gloss. I quickly plucked it away right before we both sat down.

"Your server will be right out," the hostess told us, interrupting our private moment. As she rushed into the kitchen to tell the waitress that we were back, I felt a new wave of fury at her thoughts.

_He just fixed her hair. What does that mean? He seems like her adores her…why? Oh, there she is._

She found the waitress grabbing some plates in the back, and quickly filled her in on the situation. The waitress was just as surprised that I was with Bella. I growled under my breath.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I just don't get why they can't see how amazing you are."

"As I've said before Edward, you're kind of biased!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Oh, here they come."

BPOV:

I grinned in expectation. Edward slid around the booth and settled right next to me. As the hostess and waitress neared our table, his hand lightly laced into my hair, and pulled my head forward.

I heard the waitress and hostess simultaneously gasp as Edward's lips touched mine. My hands greedily slithered up his perfectly muscled chest. The waitress and hostess sighed in jealousy. I smiled against Edward's lips, and then opened my mouth to deepen the kiss.

His lips closed on my bottom one, and he gently sucked on it. A shiver ran down my spine, and my hands twitched on his shoulders. I could practically hear him thinking _Maybe I went too far_. I groaned internally. In the 3 seconds I had before he inevitably pulled away, I traced my tongue along his bottom lip.

He pursed his lips to signify the end of the kiss, then he pulled away. I smiled at him. "Wow," I whispered.

EPOV:

I didn't want to stop. I wanted more than anything to keep going, which meant that it was time to pull away. I could hear the waitress' garbled thoughts.

_But…him…her…kiss…hot…how…why…HIM…HER…_

The hostess' thoughts were even worse. It was just a mush of shock, jealousy, and uncertainty. I fought an effeminate urge to giggle as the waitress and hostess looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Finally, the hostess walked back to the front of the restaurant, and the waitress came over to take our order. I acted out that part exactly as planned. I looked at the menu, cocked my head to the side, squinted my eyes, and bit my bottom lip. "You know what?" I said. "I think we're going to just go."

The waitress looked disappointed, so I slipped a hundred dollar bill into her hands. "For your troubles." I whispered seductively into her ear. As Bella and I walked away, I looked back and saw the waitress hyperventilating and leaning on the table. As I turned back around, I saw Bella looking too. She raised her eyebrows at me disapprovingly.

As soon as we were outside, we both collapsed into a fit of laughter. We high-fived each other, then walked to the car. As I opened the door for her, we both said at the same time "Mission Accomplished!"

**A/N: Please review!! Tell me if you like my writing style, because I'm also working on an all human Twilight story. Again, REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Xoxo**

**~J**


End file.
